


Prompt Fill 01

by Akz



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akz/pseuds/Akz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: "Villain Steve kills all the avengers in front of Tony, and while killing them Steve just goes on and on about how Tony shouldn't have tried to leave him. And they were just keeping us apart. And it's okay Tony, ill take care of you. And Tony knows there is absolutely nothing he can do, and just kind of breaks, and okay Steve ill stay with you, its okay I won't leave again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill 01

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my tumblr @starkspangled-man

Clint was taken out in the initial blast. He’d been sprawled out over the couch, napping as he waited on Natasha. His hearing aids were out as he enjoyed a few minutes of peace. His body clattered to the floor like a forgotten rag doll. It was the first thing Hulk and Natasha saw seconds later when they appeared. Part of the doorway crumbled as Hulk barreled into the room, careless about the structural integrity of Avengers Tower’s walls and doors. Natasha hung back, tactically assessing the hole in the outer wall. She ducked just in time to miss a shield whizzing towards her from behind. It lodged into the wall where her head would have been. She thrust her leg out to sweep the floor, only catching one of Steve’s ankles. Blows rained from both sides, most expertly blocked or ducked by both parties. Hulk didn’t let this go on for long when he noticed, launching himself at the pair. An armored Tony and Thor soon joined the fray. Thor moved Clint’s body to a safer location.

“JARVIS, initiate lockdown protocol!” Tony commanded immediately. Steve seemed to be in ten places at once, each of his limbs a deadly weapon. Metal coverings began to slide over the windows and doors momentarily, not reaching a third of the way down before they simultaneously grated to a halt. Tony’s head whipped around at the jarring screech of metal. 

>>Sir, I’m afraid our systems have been compromised.<<

“Reboot, dammit!” Tony shouted, aiming a repulsor blast at Steve. He hovered near the ceiling as he primarily focused on getting the tower systems back online. It was just enough of a distraction for Steve to lob an array of EMPs at him. Though the suit was prepared for the average run of the mill EMP, six of the eight devices latched onto the suit and overloaded it. Tony too, fell amongst his teammates, practically helpless as he watched from the suit which had now become his prison. 

Hulk made waste of the entire open floor, throwing large pieces of furniture and smashing into walls. His swings and blows were slow and ungainly compared to Steve’s lithe and precise movements. He was able to easily outmaneuver every attack. However, Natasha managed to land atop his shoulders, about to use her Widow’s bite on him when Steve did something wholly unexpected. Not even Tony’s sophisticated programs could have predicted the gun Steve pulled from seemingly nowhere. He thrust the barrel up and shot Natasha in the head from under her jaw. Instantly dead, her body crumpled, tumbling backwards off him. He grinned maliciously as he ran, sliding beneath Hulk’s formidable legs and jumping to his feet behind him. He reloaded the gun with a new magazine, knowing that normal bullets wouldn’t suffice for the beast. His fingers worked with the combined muscle memory of a seasoned solider and serum that made him so strong and fast. He unloaded the entire magazine into Hulk’s back. The small capsules that stuck to Hulk’s normally-durable skin caused him to roar. Whether from pain or rage, or perhaps both, no one could be sure, as his body began to shrink back to that of Dr. Banner. 

By the time he had, Steve had swapped the magazines in his gun once more, just in time to put two bullets in the back of Bruce’s head. The entire kerfuffle lasted mere minutes, leaving Steve to prowl amongst the bodies of the fallen Avengers like a proud, feral cat. He crouched near Bruce, checking to make sure he was truly dead. Satisfied, and pleased that the serum he’d fired into his system had suppressed the Hulk episode. For good measure, he fired two more into his chest as he stood. Steve surveyed his good work for a moment, then cast the gun aside. He still had the god of thunder to deal with. 

“No one else will get in our way,” Steve said. His voice was calm and even, smooth as butter. He smiled fondly down at Tony in his suit. He took a few steps towards the windows. He reached into his boot and withdrew a knife. Oh, the price he’d paid for that little piece, emblazoned with runes he couldn’t read but understood to mean something serious, and sinister, for Thor. His thumb grazed along the characters and he licked his lips. “You don’t need them, I’ll take care of you.”

Thor returned then, having safely removed Clint’s body to one of the lower floors. After ducking under the partially-closed lockdown shields, his eyes fell upon the unexpected sight of his fallen friends. With an animalistic cry, he summoned a tempest of lightning that filled the floor, striking everything with abandon. Thor slammed Mjolnir at Steve, aiming low. Steve blocked with his shield and hooked his other arm high, bringing the mystic blade down upon Thor. It pierced his neck, forcing down towards his sternum. The wound and blade glowed green as Thor growled in pain. He managed to strike Steve again, this time slamming into his shoulder. Steve cried out, backing up a few paces, still in battle stance. He’d done his job. Thor’s blood stained his clothes, mingling with Natasha’s that had been dripping down his neck. Thor’s hammer dropped from his hand as he grabbed for the blade. Though he ripped it out, the magic infused within it had already poisoned Thor’s body. He shuddered, his body going stiff. He crumpled to his knees, and then to the ground. Seconds later, he was completely still. The light was gone from his eyes that hadn’t shut upon his death. 

Steve walked back over to Tony, who watched the entire ordeal pan out from the eye slits in his helmet. Thor’s lightning storm had recharged Tony’s suit, which was rebooting. However, it was too little too late. Steve crouched over Tony’s suit and pulled the face mask off. “Hello, lover.”

Tony swallowed. “Steve, listen, we’ve never even--”

“Shhhh,” Steve hushed him, covering his mouth with a dirty and slightly bloodied hand. He only removed it once Tony’s lips went slack, no longer trying to speak. He rolled back onto his haunches and helped Tony sit up. Tony looked at the ruins of the common area, the bodies of his friends slumped over and laying in pools of their own blood. He had to look away from Natasha, as much of her face was missing. 

“Don’t leave me again, okay?” Steve murmured, resting a hand on Tony’s back.

Tony swallowed hard and gasped in a deep breath. He couldn’t, or wouldn’t move. His insides were too hollow. He lacked the fire, the spark of life needed to do anything. “Okay. Okay, I’ll stay. I won’t leave.” 

“They were just keeping us apart. They won’t get in the way again.”

All Tony could do was swallow again and nod solemnly. What else could he say? He stared blankly at Steve's boot. The air smelled faintly of blood and singed skin and hair. Steve leaned forward onto his knees and hugged Tony tight. Someone’s blood smeared across Tony’s cheek as he did so, causing him to let out a shuddered breath as he struggled to keep it together. His eyes closed. He couldn’t look anymore, not at the room, his friends, the blood stained suit, Steve. None of it. “I’ll stay... I’ll...” 

“That’s right, Tony. Just you and me. Forever.”


End file.
